Just To Feel Alive Again
by DarkenedTragedyXx
Summary: "You wouldn't understand!" Jack exclaimed. "Maybe you're right! I don't understand a lot of things, but I know you feel something too!" He looked at me with pain in his eyes. "You make me feel alive again..." JackMarston/AmealiaMacFarlaneOC
1. Chapter 1

**Just To Feel Alive Again**

**A Red Dead Redemption Fanfiction**

**Jack Marston/Amealia MacFarlane(OC)**

**Author's Note: If You haven't beat the game, there will be spoilers. Just letting you know ahead of time. I'm figuring anyone that actually reads or writes these fictions has finished the game, but you've been warned. Once I beat the game it was just something that popped into my head. Hopefully you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing these type stories. Enjoy. Reviews would be lovely if you could so I know how I'm doing. Also like my other stories, I will be doing song suggestions for people like me who read these with music.**

**Full Summary: Amealia moves to her Aunt's Ranch after being a burden to her Father. Jack Marston moves from place to place in order to keep busy. The pain of his loss tortures his dreams and keeps him from his home. Can Jack and Amealia be the strength that each of them need? Can their friendship fall into something better? Or will it bring them both down? Jack Marston/OC.**

_Recommended song: Far Away By Jose Gonzalez_

_**Chapter One:**_

I stared out the window as the train continued on the way to my Aunt's ranch. My father was never around because of his business and even when he was around, I didn't feel too wanted. My mother died from illness and I had to tend to everything. I didn't mind doing those things, I helped my mother all the time. My father sent me off to live with my Aunt, Bonnie MacFarlane. He didn't want me around anymore and he made that quite clear. Business before family I guess.

The train came to a slow stop as we reached the ranch. I grabbed my bags and made my way off of the train. Bonnie stood just out of the train area waiting for me.

"Hello Aunt Bonnie." I say as I get off the train and into her presence.

"Hello Amealia." She replies with a smile. "How was the trip?"

"It was tiring. One long tiring trip, but it was nice to see all the land." I replied.

"Well let me bring you to the house. We can get you something to eat and then show you to your room." She said with another smile and showed me the way.

After making me some lunch, she showed me to my room to that I could get comfortable and unpack everything.

"I'll be around the ranch if you need anything." Bonnie said and made her way outside.

I sat on my bed after unpacking and changing and looked around at my new surroundings. Maybe this is the way it is suppose to be. Maybe I am meant to be a country girl. Maybe this would be a better life for me.

* * *

I headed downstairs and out to the ranch where I saw Bonnie tending to the horses.

"Do you need any help Aunt Bonnie?" I asked and she turned.

"Sure." She smiles. "I was just giving the horses some food and water. Why don't you go fill up this bucket with water."

I did as she asked and brought it back to fill up their water. Each horse, well the ones who could fit in, came and took a drink of their new water.

I looked over and saw a gorgeous tan stallion standing in the middle.

"That is a gorgeous Stallion you have Aunt Bonnie." I looked over at her a look of sadness filled her eyes.

"Yes. Yes he is." She replied quietly.

"Are you okay Bonnie?" I asked and she nods and shakes away the sadness.

"Of course, the horse brings back some old memories is all. Why don't you take him for a ride? He is an awfully good horse." She offered.

"Wow... Really?" I asked with wide eyes. "Sure, why not? You know how to ride right?" She smiles.

"I might be a bit off... My father never let me ride horses much." I replied.

"Come on, lets go saddle up some horses."

I followed her and saddled up the tan stallion and she saddled up her own horse. I got onto the stallion and stroked its neck.

* * *

Bonnie and I rode until the sun began to fall. We got the cows together and herded them back to the farm.

"Thanks Aunt Bonnie." I said as we reached back to the farm. "I had a lot of fun today."

"Anytime." She said. "I'll make a rancher out of you yet. You did great back there. I'm can sure use your help around here."

"I'd love to help anyway I can." I replied.

"Lets go bring the horses back. Almost time for supper anyhow."

We walked the horses back to their barn and dismounted. I began untacking the horse when the sound of hooves caught my attention. I looked up and saw a boy of maybe 19 or 20 riding upon a black stallion into the Ranch.

"Aunt Bonnie?" I asked and then continue when I heard a 'hm?' "Who is that boy there?" I asked.

She looks up. "Oh, that is Jack Marston. He stops by now and then for visits and to help out with the ranch. He is just like his father..." She trails off.

"Ms MacFarlane." Jack says as he stops by us and tips his hat at her.

"Hello Jack. How are you?" Bonnie asks.

"I've been better, but I'm doing alright. How about yourself?" He asks.

"I'm doing just fine. This is my niece Amealia MacFarlane. Amealia this is Jack Marston."

"Please to meet you." I respond placing my hand out to shake his.

"It's a pleasure." He says reaching down and taking my hand gently to kiss the top.

I blushed slightly and look away to try to hide it when he releases my hand.

"Do you need any help around here ?"

"We may need someone for a night watch. If you want to stick around? Also I may need another hand tomorrow. Amealia and I are going to bring the cows back out to the pasture. I'm also going to teach her how to break a horse if you'd like to lend a hand."

"Sure thing, Ms. MacFarlane." He replies.

She sighs. "Just like your father. Call me Bonnie, please." She spoke.

Jack laughs a bit at her. "Just acting as my father raised me."

"We will be having supper soon if you'd like to join us." She offered.

"I'll have to decline. I think I will try to get some sleep before the night watch."

"Okay, see you in the morning Jack."

"Yes ma'am." He replies as he turns his stallion and heads to his room.

* * *

I can't help but be curious about this Jack Marston. Only time will time...


	2. Chapter 2

**Just To Feel Alive Again**

**A Red Dead Redemption Fanfiction**

**Jack Marston/Amealia MacFarlane(OC)**

**Author's Note: Here is another chapter. Hoping it goes as well as the first one did. Not sure how many people come to this section of fan fiction, but I figure if at least a couple people read and like it, then I'm doing a good job. I want to thank GracieClaire, Dragonryder94, and .Fenix for reviewing, adding to fav, alerting, all that good stuff. Enjoy Chapter 2.**

**Reviews Appreciated.**

_Recommended song: Burn Unto Trouble - Red Dead Redemption Soundtrack_

**Chapter Two:**

I moved the curtain from my window on the second floor slightly as I looked down at Jack Marston. His gun stayed on his back as he rode his horse around the ranch. He stopped his horse and patted him on the neck. He locked around and then up into the starry sky. Maybe it was wrong to watch him like this, but I couldn't help but be intrigued by him. What was his story? Why did Bonnie always look so sad when talking about his father, John Marston? Maybe it is none of my business. No, I know for sure it is not.

Jack's eyes moved to my window. The moon was casted on his back and caused his face to be shadowed. I quickly moved away from the window and blushed in spite of myself. I laid down in my bed and let my mind wander until sleep consumed me. The sunlight woke me the next morning bright and early. I went downstairs after changing and went straight to saddle up my horse.

"Good morning Ms MacFarlane." I heard behind me. I jumped in shock and turned around. "Didn't mean to frighten you." Jack smiled at me.

"Oh, it is quite alright Mr Marston. I just didn't expect you is all." I replied.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked.

"Well enough. Sleep can be rough at times for me." I replied. "How about yourself?"

"Didn't sleep last night."

"Good morning." Bonnie calls to us before I could respond to him.

"All saddled up Ms MacFarlane?" He asks her.

"Yeah, just need to get some lassos and we can head out." She replies.

She headed over to the barn and when she returned, she handed me a Lasso.

"Here you go, it'll come in handy." She said with a smile. "All set?"

"Yeah." I replied and hopped onto the stallion.

"Come on! Stay together!" Bonnie calls after the cattle.

"I'm going to herd them back to the barn. Jack, could you take Amealia to the horses and try to catch some for me? I have some other things I need to attend to." Bonnie called to Jack.

"Sure thing Ma'am." He said as he tipped his hat.

* * *

"So you're living with your aunt?" Jack said making small talk as we rode side by side.

"Yeah. Father decided he didn't want me anymore. It is all for the better really. At least I'm not alone here." I reply.

"Where is your father?" He asked.

"Living the city life. I didn't really like it all that much. I'd rather be here with my Aunt Bonnie. This was the life I really wanted." I answered. "What about you? Where is your family."

He stayed quiet and I saw his jaw clench.

"There are some wild horses up ahead. Come on." He sped up leaving me to race after him.

"Ever use that lasso before?" He asked as I caught up to him when he stopped.

"No." I replied honestly.

"Just watch me, it isn't difficult." I sat back in the saddle and watched as he lassoed a horse and broke it.

"See, easy as that." He spoke as he rode over on the newly tamed horse.

"Easy as that huh? That horse would kill me if it bucked me off!" I exclaimed with wide eyes.

Jack laughed at me and it sounded genuine. He actually looked happy unlike when his eyes show the sad story his lips will never spill.

"You have to learn some how. Come on. Give it a try." He said and I sighed in defeat.

I raced my stallion after a wild horse and threw the lasso. After missing multiple times, I finally caught one of the horses. I quickly jumped off my horse and jumped onto the newly caught horse's back. Before I could even grab ahold of its mane, he bucked me off. I heard Jack laughing behind me as he rushed over to me.

"You alright Miss?" He spoke as he extended his hand to me.

"Yes." I replied as I took his hand and dusted myself off as I stood back up,

"Maybe you should get this?" I asked and he nodded.

"If you insist."

* * *

After three horses were caught, we headed back to the ranch.

"How did it go?" Bonnie asked as she greeted us with a smile. "I see you caught three. They are gorgeous too!" She added.

"Not too well. I got bucked as soon as I tried. here is a natural though." I answered.

"Thank you. I appreciate it." Bonnie said as she had one of the ranch helpers take the horses to their area.

* * *

Night fell and I tacked up the stallion once again. I climbed onto his back and headed out toward Jack.

"Mr Marston!" I called. He stopped his horse and turned to me.

"Ms MacFarlane, what are you doing up?" He asked.

"I couldn't sleep... I figured you might like the company." I said as our horses walked along side each other.

"Sure, bit of company never hurt." He replied.

"Seems quiet." I spoke and he nodded.

"It was quiet last night too." He replied.

"So what do you do? Where do you live?" I ask.

"I'm a bounty hunter. They list the man and I get him for them. As far as living, I don't really have a steady place I stay. I travel around a lot."

"Oh. I see." I didn't really know what else to say.

Howls came from the woods and I pulled back on the horse's reins. My eyes widened and Jack took our his rifle and watched the woods.

Gun fire went off as Jack spotted the wolves. Whimper after whimper came as each wolf was shot. A snarl came from behind me, causing my horse to rear up into the air. I screamed as I fell off and onto my back. The wolf began to circle around me as I crawled backwards.

"Jack!" I screamed. Just as the wolf ran towards me, a gun shot sounded and the wolf's corpse slid toward me.

He shot the lost of the wolves and came over to me when he jumped off his horse.

"Are you alright ?" I wrapped my arms around him so quick that I caught him by surprise. He wrapped his arms around me slowly as I put my face into his neck.

"Thank you! Thank you!" I whispered into his neck.

I moved from his arms but held onto him.

"Thank you so much..."

"Maybe you should head inside. It is a lot safer in there." I nod and make my way quickly into the house.

* * *

I didn't know how I could ever repay him for saving my life...


	3. Chapter 3

**Just To Feel Alive Again**

**A Red Dead Redemption Fanfiction**

**Jack Marston/Amealia MacFarlane(OC)**

**Author's Note: Thank you to CuteKitten, ****Rockaholick, xtops, Tantalus91, Shadow of Sin 0, SAMtastic309, Bretzky, GracieClaire, rebelgoddess19, and beckynett for the reviews, adding to favorites, alerting, everything. To be honest I didn't thin****k that this many people would end up reading this, but I'm glad you are all enjoying this and this story is for all of you. OH! IMPORTANT PLEASE: If I am moving this relationship too fast tell me! I know some people like it where they build longer. Either way let me know.**

**Reviews Appreciated.**

_Recommended song: Exodus in America Piano Credits Version)_

**Chapter Three:**

It had been a week since Jack Marston was last at the ranch. I felt as if I had partial blame for that some how... but Aunt Bonnie says that is just how is he. He'll be around for a couple days and move onto the next place.

"He'll be back. He always does."

I watched the sunset and hoped that maybe I would see the cowboy riding to the ranch, but as each day passed, I began to give up as more and more days went by and his silhouette never showed.

The barn kept steadily busy. I kept up with my chores so Bonnie never had to ask me twice and so that she wouldn't find a reason to get rid of me as well. I would do anything she would ask, plus more. I guess I was also trying to keep myself busy to stop thinking about Jack. I will say though, I was failing miserably.

I steadily worked myself ill as the weeks passed by.

"Amealia, are you okay?" Bonnie asked.

"I...I'm fine." I lied. I felt weak and light headed.

"Come on, you've done enough for the day. Lets go get you into bed." Bonnie spoke in a motherly tone.

"Yes Ma'am." I replied.

* * *

I rested, but as each day passed I got worse. More symptoms appeared. I ached and coughed. Bonnie gave me medicines that she had, even went to town to get more. Nothing seemed to help.

"Thank god you're here..." I heard Bonnie whisper just outside my door. "I've given her everything. I'm not sure what else I can do..."

I was too weak to move or open by eyes, but I did hear footsteps walking toward me. A cool hand was placed onto my forehead as they knelt beside me.

"She is very ill." The voice spoke. "I'll be back in two days at the most. I'll try to be quicker." They added as they walked back toward the door.

Bonnie never left my side. She was afraid something would happen if she did. She told me I slept for more than 4 days and never woke. She feared the worst...

My eyes slowly began to open as the dull light of the sun going down filled my room. I felt weak and numb.

* * *

"Ms MacFarlane?" I turned my head slowly toward the voice. I opened my eyes and gave a weak smile.

"Where have you been Mr Marston?"

"I've been around. I came back to visit and heard you worked yourself ill..." He replied.

I tried to sit up and Jack gently placed his hands on my shoulders when he stood.

"You should rest, you've been deathly ill. You're going to be weak." He was telling me more than suggesting.

I didn't have enough strength to fight him. "Will you be here when I wake up?" I asked.

"Yes Ms MacFarlane. Now go to sleep." He said as he sat back down in the chair beside my bed.

I rolled over, and regardless of all the sleep I was told I had, and fell asleep again.

* * *

The next morning, I was able to get up and walk around. I bathed, changed into new clothes, and ate some breakfast. It was cold, but it was better than nothing and I didn't want to bother Bonnie to make new breakfast for me.

"Amealia. Oh good you're up!" I turned around and saw Bonnie in the door way. "I was worried sick about you!" She said as she pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry Bonnie." I said muffled into her arms.

"I don't know what I would have done without Mr Marston." She added.

"What do you mean?" I asked when I pulled away.

"If it wasn't for him going out and getting you medicine, you may have been dead..."

_Two times a debt I owe him..._

"Is it okay if I go for a ride around the fields?" I asked.

"Go ahead, just don't be late for dinner."

I nodded and headed out to the stables. I tacked up my horse and headed him out to the fields at a steady pace.

"You need a name... I can't just keep calling you horse." I spoke and he horse snorted. "You remind me of an old horse I had... before my father made me give him away. His name was Bandit." I said, "I think that could be a good name."

"Mind the company?" I stopped, my newly named horse Bandit, and turned to see the speaker.

"I'd love the company." I smiled as Jack rode up next to me.

We rode through the fields in silence.

"Jack..."

"Yes?" He answered.

"Why do you keep saving me?" I could see from the corner of my eye that he was giving me a questioning look.

"'I... because it is the right thing to do." He replied.

"The right thing?" I asked as I looked at him.

"Isn't it?" He asked as he looked back. "You're suppose to protect people and care for people."

"But a complete stranger?" I asked.

"I wouldn't consider you a stranger..." He looked away from me and toward the sky.

He got off of his horse and walked into the fields. I got off of Bandit and followed him.

I admired his features as I stood next to him. He was well built and very handsome. His eyes held mystery and I hoped that maybe one day he would open up to me. I watched as he closed his eyes and let the sun soak into his skin.

"What am I..." I asked hesitantly.

Jack looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"You said... I'm not a stranger..." I spoke softly as I stood closer to him. He looked down at me as I looked up at him.

"...Then what am I?" I asked again softly.

"You're..." Confusion was written all across his face. He looked as if he was fighting with the words inside his head.

My face inched toward his as I moved closer. "I'm...?"

"Amealia." He whispered and looked away slightly.

"What?" I asked surprised.

"You're Amealia MacFarlane. You're... a friend." He took a slight step back.

"Oh." I replied and turned from him trying to hide my embarrassment. "Maybe... um, maybe we should head back. I'm sure Bonnie needs help or maybe have lunch prepared." I walked quickly back to Bandit and raced off to the ranch without waiting for Jack.

* * *

_What did any of this mean? Was I wrong to think maybe he felt as I did?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Just To Feel Alive Again**

**A Red Dead Redemption Fanfiction**

**Jack Marston/Amealia MacFarlane(OC)**

**Author's Note: Thank you to ****XxhpartistfbfreakxX, nr 25 peter, -HiGhLaNd8-, Fallon-Idalia, catlikegirl123, Shadow of Sin 0, Revanchist Zero, JohnnyHarder, and CuteKittten**.**Thank you to all the readers and for everyone who waits patiently for the next chapter. I thank all of you for my story's success so far.**

**Reviews Appreciated.**

_Recommended song: Red Dead Redemption Soundtrack: Deadman's Gun_

Chapter Four:

I avoided Jack for as long as I could. The atmosphere around us had become so awkward that I couldn't even look him in the eye. Was I really the only one feeling these feelings toward him? He must feel something for me? Maybe I'm just being foolish. I'm just a silly girl that is falling for a man who will never fall for her. Jack left a couple days later again. He said he would be back within a couple days. I guess he was off to find a bounty for the sheriffs at the ranch. I wanted to see Jack, but I honestly wanted him to leave so I didn't feel so foolish when he caught me staring or when I stuttered trying to talk to him.

The next few days went by quicker than I could have wished for. There was still no sign of Jack Marston though, and for that I was grateful.

"Did you need anything else from town Aunt Bonnie?" I asked.

"No... I think that should be all."

"I'm taking the wagon!" I called as I left the house.

"Here you go Miss MacFarlane."

"Thank you James." I said with a smile to a helper at the ranch as he gave me a hand up onto the wagon.

"Have a safe trip." He spoke as he tipped his hat to me and moved out of the way.

"Lets go boys." I said to the horses and shook the reins to get them moving.

I looked around at the lands as I rode into Armadillo. It was so gorgeous here. I'm not sure how my father could want to live in the city. There was so much peace and comfort out here. Sure there was danger, but where isn't there? Out in the country, you have good and kind people. Of course there are some unkind people, but there are worse people in the city.

_"There a bunch of no good drunks in the country. You don't need to be there." _My fathers words swam in my head.

I slowed my horses down as Armadillo came into sights. I stopped in front of the general store and walked inside.

"Hello Miss. How can I help you?"

"I need a couple things." I replied and smiled.

I grabbed everything I needed off of my list and brought it up the the store owner to pay for it.

"Need a hand to get it onto your wagon?" He asked.

"No thank you. I think I can get everything."

"You have a nice day." He said with a smile.

"You too." I replied and left to put everything on the wagon.

* * *

I got the last bit into the wagon and closed up the back.

"Well well... What a pretty thing you are..." Words slurred together came from behind me.

It was daytime yet plain to see that these three men were drunk.

"Young too. Couldn't be married yet..." Slurred the other.

I backed up against the wagon as they got closer to me.

The other reached forward to touch me and I slapped his hand away quickly.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled.

His face grew dark as the others laughed at him. He grabbed onto me and I screamed begging anyone for help.

"Let her go!" The man as well as I turned to the voice. Jack Marston stood with his rifle in hand pointed at the man who held me.

"Is this how you treat a lady? Get out of my sight before I blow your brains out." I swallowed and tried to take a couple breaths. The man let me go and without another word moved away from me. Obviously scared for the fact that he had a gun to his head. He also pissed himself before running off with the others.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked as he holstered his weapon. I nodded.

"They didn't hurt you or anything did they?" I shook my head no to his question.

"Lets get you back to the ranch." He spoke.

He helped me onto the passenger side of the wagon and then climbed onto the driver side and drove me back to the ranch.

I remained silent. It was a mixture of shock and not really sure what there was to say. Maybe I should say thank you, but I couldn't quite figure Jack out.

When we made it to the ranch, I jumped down and took everything in for Bonnie. Bonnie wasn't around so she must have been out with her father or herding the cattle with the others.

"Miss MacFarlane..."

"Will you just call me Amealia!" I shouted as I turned around.

His face turned to shock when I yelled at him. He gripped onto his hat nervously.

"...I was wondering if I could take you somewhere?" He asked.

"Take me somewhere?"

"You said you wanted to know about me... I thought maybe, I could show you?" He asked with a slight smile.

My eyes widened. He had caught me off guard with this.

"uh.. um yeah. Yeah of course." I replied.

I followed him out of Bonnie's home and stood in the gateway as he climbed up onto his black stallion.

"Come on." He smiled as he extended his hand to me. I grabbed his hand and sat behind him.

"Hold on." He said and I quickly grabbed around his middle as he commanded his stallion to gallop.

* * *

We rode through a couple areas until we reached our destination.

"Whoa boy. Whoa." The horse slowed to a stop and I looked upon a gorgeous ranch and home. It was smaller than Aunt Bonnie's, but it was homey.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"It's beautiful." I whispered and he laughed a bit.

He walked his stallion into the land and toward the home.

When we reached the horse and slid off and then helped me off as well.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"My family's ranch." He replied as he walked up the porch steps and walked inside.

I stood at the bottom stair and looked at him with a questioning look.

"Are you coming or not?" He asked with a smile.

I followed him into his room and sat on his bed next to him.

"Where is the rest of your family?" I asked.

He looked at the floor and his jaw clenched. "They're dead."

"I'm so sorry!" I spoke and quickly felt embarrassed for asking.

"It isn't your fault..."

"My mother died when I was young. She died from illness." I responded.

"My mother died of illness as well about a year ago." He replied.

"And... your father?" I asked hesitantly.

He took a deep breath and then looked up at his wall. "My father was in a gang. He got messed up in things a lot. Well, about three years ago he was forced to help track down his old gang. He did what they asked and then we started here at the ranch. Everything felt like it was back the way it was suppose to be. Until one day, they came back for my father. They killed my uncle. My father sent off my mother and I off on a horse out the back of the barn. We begged him to come with us... but he wouldn't. We came back after we heard the gunshots. They shot him to death."

He put his head in his hands. I bit my lip, unsure of what to do. I started to raise my hand to put it no his shoulder until he stood up quickly.

"He was a good man!" He shouted. "They had no right! He did what they asked!"

I stood up and pulled him into my arms. He didn't resist. He just rested his head on mine. His arms wrapped tightly around my slim body.

"I'm so sorry Jack." A tear escaped my eye. I would never understand his pain, but I didn't want him to feel it anymore.

"All I have left of him is his guns, his horse, and this house." He spoke as he lifted his head.

"You still have memories..." I whispered as I wiped a tear away.

He looked into my eyes as I looked into his. His hand slowly went to my face and tangled in my hair. Our faces leaned into each others slowly. He hesitated as he gave that confused look again.

"Just kiss me Jack..." I whispered.

He rested his forehead on mine. "I really shouldn't..." He said with a sigh.

"Why?"

"You don't need a person like me in your life. Trust me." He said and moved to the window.

"I think I can decide who I want in my life." I replied.

"Well I think this time you might want to take another's advice" His voice was becoming irritated.

"Why? Why won't you just explain it to me?"

"You wouldn't understand!" Jack exclaimed.

"Maybe you're right! I don't understand a lot of things, but I know you feel something too!" He turned from the window and looked at me with pain in his eyes.

"You make me feel alive again..." He spoke. "That terrifies me..."

"But why? Maybe it is something you need. It may be something we both need..." I replied.

"Whether my father wanted this for me or not, I have become him. I may not be in a gang, but people die around me Amealia. If you become a part of my life..."

I put my hand on his lips gently. When I moved them away he just looked down at me in silence.

I pressed my lips gently against his own and closed my eyes as our fingers intertwined. He put his other hand back onto my face as he kissed me back.

In that moment... Everything felt right...


	5. Chapter 5

**Just To Feel Alive Again**

**A Red Dead Redemption Fanfiction**

**Jack Marston/Amealia MacFarlane(OC)**

**Author's Note: Oh my god guys, I am so sorry. I can not believe it took me this long to update. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, etc. I'll make sure to put everyone up along with the next reviews and such in the next chapter. Once again I am so sorry it took so long. I hope these next few chapters do not disappoint you all. Thank you for your patience and enjoy. **

**Reviews Appreciated.**

_Recommended song: "The Outlaw's Return" Red Dead Redemption Soundtrack_

Chapter Five:

I awoke the next morning to the sun shining in my face through his window. Jack was not by my side, but I figured he had to around the house anyways. It was peaceful to just be able to have someone by my side at night and talk. Not having to do anything but be with them and share old memories and even moments of silence. I got out of bed and heard on the light taps of my feet on the floor. I looked around the house and didn't find him anywhere. I stepped outside after putting my shoes on and looked around.

"Jack?" I shouted as I looked around. "Jack?"

His silhouette caught my eye up on the hill. I walked up to the hill until I stood by his side.

"Jack...?" I spoke softly. He didn't turn to me.

As I stood beside him, I saw the graves of his parents. I placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently as I looked up at him.

He nodded to me as if to say "Thank you."

"Come on..." He said placing his hat back on his head and headed down the hill. "I should get you back to your aunt."

I followed him down the hill and onto the back of his horse.

Jack didn't seem to be in an rush. He took a slow pace through the lands.

"Jack..." I started.

"Hm?"

"Things aren't going to get awkward between us, right?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He replied.

"Like, a 'Lets pretend it never happened like a married man would say to a saloon girl' kind of thing."

Jack let out a hearty laugh. "Oh, Miss Amealia..." I couldn't see his face, but I knew he was smiling.

"Things could change..." I started.

"Like how?" He asked.

"Well... You could decide you don't want a woman right now. Maybe you want to stay alone and still do these bounty hunter things. You could forget all about me and go about how things were before we met."

"Or..."

"Or..." I swallowed. "You could leave your old life behind. You could stop bounty hunting and maybe settle down? Become a rancher like your father had planned for your family."

"And I suppose you have a woman in mind for me...?" He looked over his shoulder as he halted the horse.

"Well... That would be your choice." I spoke not wanting to say what he already knew. It was soon. I know it is. It would be rushing into things. We met just a month or two ago...

He kicked his horse to get him moving again and didn't say another word. Neither did I. I was too embarrassed to.

* * *

When we reached the ranch, he helped me off of his horse after he got off.

"I wouldn't forget about you..." He spoke as I walked toward the house.

I turned as I stepped onto the first step. "What?"

"You said I'd go on and forget about you. I wouldn't, at this point, I don't think I could." I got ahold of the horses reins and walked him off toward the stables. I smiled as I watched him walk away. I stepped into the house and awaited the wraith of my aunt. It was strange though. When I went into the kitchen, she continued cooking away and talking to me as if I never was away for the night.

"You're not mad?" I asked her.

Bonnie gave me the strangest look, "What for?"

"For not letting you know I was leaving and then not returning..." I questioned.

"One of my ranch helpers saw you two take off. I was concerned about it when I knew you were with Mr Marston. I trust him. I knew you'd be safe with him." She spoke as she continued lunch.

"Okay..." I didn't really know what else to say. I figured I might as well not push it or question it. Bonnie didn't say another word about it and neither did I.

I helped Bonnie throughout the day with whatever she needed. Jack was gone throughout the day. I didn't bother questioning him. It wasn't my business nor did I have any authority over him. Around Dusk, I finished all the chores Bonnie had set for me. I headed to the house with a basket of dried and folded laundry when I saw Jack. He was coming from the sheriff's with a folded piece of paper in his hand. He was walking quickly to his house and all I could do was eye him suspiciously.

* * *

Night fell and the stars shined brightly. The moon was shining brightly across all the land. Even with all the lights out, you'd be able to see. I sat out on the porch in the rocking chair taking in the night air. I could hear the sounds of a horse's hooves. I stood up and walking down the steps.

"Jack?" I spoke.

"Amealia?" A response came from Jack.

"Where are you going?" I asked as I walked to him.

"What are you doing up? It is late." He asked changing the subject.

"Is it another bounty?" I asked and swallowed.

Jack sighed and slid off of his horse.

"You don't have to do this Jack... You don't." Tears began to fill my eyes.

"You don't understand Amealia, but I do." He answered as he put his hands on either side of my face.

"Why?" I exclaimed.

"I have to keep you safe and everyone else safe." He answered.

"Why you? Why can't someone else?" I questioned.

"Amealia please..." He spoke. "I'll be back in the morning."

"Jack..." I spoke and gripped onto his shirt.

He moved away from me and removed my grip from his shirt.

"Jack please..." I spoke as he climbed onto the back of his stallion. "Don't do this! You're father wouldn't want you to be doing this. What would he say if he saw you doing this?"

"Lucky for him... He isn't here to see or say anything." He spoke and kicked his horse into a gallop.

"Jack!" I screamed after him, but he left me in the dust.

* * *

It had been a week since I had last seen Jack. As each day passed, I became more and more worried. He never stayed away this long after a bounty which scared me more. Maybe something went wrong? Maybe he was killed? I didn't want to think about any of that.

After two more days, Jack was finally riding into the ranch. He was injured badly and leaning over his horse. Two men helped me take him to his room as I gathered medical supplies.

"What happened Jack?" I asked as I cleaned out his cuts.

"Things didn't exactly go as planned." He started and then hissed when the alcohol hit his cut. "They ambushed me. I didn't want to return here because I didn't want them to come looking for me here. I couldn't endanger everyone else. I did the most I could for my injuries on little supplies, but I didn't have much to get them all." He explained.

"Did you get the man you were suppose to?" I asked.

"Yes, but his men aren't happy. They found me later and that is when they ambushed me. I got away and laid low for awhile. I think I lost them."

I pulled him into my arms after I finished bandaging him. "I was so worried about you."

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"You should rest..." I spoke as I stood up from his bed. "I'll come back in a couple hours to check on you.

"Thank you Amealia."

"You're welcome." I smiled. I kissed his forehead and left him to his rest.

* * *

True to my word I checked on him every few hours. Once night hit, Bonnie offered to be the one to check on him so that I could get some rest. I agreed only after she insisted. And by insisted I mean her telling me that I wouldn't be any good to anyone without rest and worrying my self sick by staying up all night. As I headed to the house to rest, something didn't feel right... The animals seemed restless and it made everyone on edge. I didn't hear any howls, but maybe the animals could hear something we couldn't. I stood out in the middle of the ranch and looked around. From the distance I could see light coming toward us. What is was, I could not tell.

The light got closer to us and I then realized that they were torches. Multiple man were riding toward the ranch with torches in their hands. Panic fell amongst us all as we heard gunshot. I ran toward the closest hiding place I could and crouched down. I peeked from my hiding place. They began throwing their torches at buildings amongst the ranch and shooting to kill. They were here with a vengeance and I could not help but fear that these men were the ones after Jack.

I slowly backed up to ran toward Jack's room. A gun was placed to my head and I stopped abruptly. I closed my eyes and tried to even my breathing. He picked me up and held me as a hostage as he pressed the gun to my temple.

"Come out come out wherever you are..." The man holding me yelled. "We know you're here!"

He looked around waiting for Jack to come out. I prayed he wouldn't. They would kill me either way...

"Maybe he isn't here?" A man spoke as he walked over to us.

"He is. We tracked him here. He hasn't left yet. Pity that so many have to die for his mistake. Take the girl. We could always use her." He stroke my cheek as he got a dirty grin on his face.

"Tie her up." He added.

"Help!" I screamed. "Someone please!" I begged for anyone to help me.

I was thrown onto the back of that creeps horse as I struggled to get free.

"Wait!" I heard Jack's voice from his home.

"Let her go and just kill me!"

"Jack, no!" I screamed.

The man laughed menacingly as Jack limped over toward us.

"Not another step." He spoke as he pointed the gun at Jack. "I think... I'll have my way with this one." He said as he stroked my cheek with the tip of his gun.

"You know where to find us." He climbed onto the horse and had me in front of him.

"No!" Bonnie cried as she ran after us.

"Bonnie!" I cried out as tears streamed down my cheeks.

Jack quickly jumped onto his stallion and rode after us.

"Jack!" I screamed. Then man holding me turned toward Jack and aimed his gun.

"No!" I screamed. The gun shot went off and I watched as Jack's stallion toppled to the ground and Jack fell with him.

"Jack! Jack!" I screamed as tears streamed down my face.

* * *

**Jack's POV:**

I helped my horse slowly limp back to the ranch. It had suffered a wound to the leg, but he would survive. He would just need rest. I sat in Bonnie's living room after explaining everything to her. I looked down at my hands and the ground and Bonnie paced.

"I'm sorry Miss MacFarlane." I spoke as I stood up and held my hat.

She stopped and looked at me with gritted teeth. She walked towards me and slapped me hard across the face.

I knew I deserved it. I couldn't look her in the eye after that. The guilt of all of this being my fault.

Bonnie collapsed into a chair and balled her eyes out. I knew she didn't want anything to do with me right now.

"I will get her back Miss MacFarlane. I promise."

I quickly left the house. I needed to make a plan. I needed to get Amealia back... Whatever it takes...


	6. Chapter 6

**Just To Feel Alive Again**

**A Red Dead Redemption Fanfiction**

**Jack Marston/Amealia MacFarlane(OC)**

**Author's Note: Now time for thanks! Thanks to Contra1928, OldSnake117, JohnnyHarder, Attilee, xPrincetonx, xXStealthyFailurexX, Jamberine, K(Anon), Commancer144, TaylorChesney, Angel of Airwaves, Shadow of Sin 0, CuteKitten, Vault Boy, XxhpartistbfreakxX, Pouyet, and Rebelgoddess19. Thank you all so much. You have no idea how amazing it feels for all of the support on this story. Well maybe you do, but anyways. Again, Thank you all so much and I hope you enjoy this next chapter! XoXo.**

**Reviews Appreciated.**

_Recommended song: "(Theme From) Red Dead Redemption" Red Dead Redemption Soundtrack. Also "Bury Me Not On The Lone Prairie" is also used in this chapter so feel free to listen to the song on that part._

Chapter Six:

[**Jack's POV]**

I began to saddle up another horse to give time to recover. My horse snorted at me from his stall in protest.

"You need to heal boy. I can't have you getting injured worse." I spoke as I strapped the saddle onto the horse. He whinnied at me in anger.

I looked at him and gave him a raised eyebrow. He patted at the floor and nodded a couple times. I sighed. I walked over to his stall and entered. I looked at his injury. It had skimmed his leg, but caused enough to wound. If I didn't ride him hard, I figured he would be fine...

"How can I refuse you?"

We rode out into the night in search for Amealia. I couldn't let her down.

_"You know where to find us..."_

His words repeated in my head and I could only think of where we first met. Where their leader had fallen.

"Come on! Come on!" I yelled as I kicked the horse harder into motion. I could hear its breathing quicken as it snorted and quickened its pace. The horse was tired, but it fought its fatigue like a stallion.

"Good boy. Come on. Come on!" I spoke as I gave him a couple pats on his neck.

I stopped only to check for tracks. There were multiple horse tracks so it would hard to tell whose they were.

"Think Jack. Come on. Think!" I muttered to myself. I looked around trying to remember in which direction I was suppose to go. The bounty earlier was during the day and now all of the paths were looking the same. My horse whinnied and pushed me with his head.

"Not right now! I need to think!" I responded.

He angrily snorted at my and grabbed onto my shirt with his teeth, pulling me to him.

"Fine." I said giving in and jumped onto his back. As soon as I hit the saddle he fled into full gallop. I held on for the ride of my life as I let my horse take the reins, praying he was leading me to Amealia and the camp.

[**Amealia's POV]**

I was bruised, cut open at the lip, and my clothes lightly stained with blood. Mainly from fighting against them. They hadn't touched me, but I knew it was only a matter of time. I was scared and frightened. I had to act as strong as possible in order to save myself. If I showed them I was weak, they would surely act upon them. My hands were bound as I was placed by them around the camp fire. They were completely drunk, except for their guards of course, telling stories of all the men they have murdered and how they did it. I had images in my head that I knew would be there forever. Whether I witnessed it or not, their stories made me feel as if I did.

"How about a song?" One of the shouted.

"Yes! Yes a song!" Another chimed.

"You, girl." I looked up and saw all of their eyes on me. "You must know something." The man, whose name I found out was Andrew, who first put the gun to my head spoke. "Sing us a song."

"I don't know any that you will like..."

"Try us." He said and he pulled out his gun and pointed it at me.

My eyes widened as did his smirk. "Im sure you can think of something..." He added.

"I..I know one song..." I spoke.

"Off you go then." He said as he waved his gun at me begin before putting it down for his alcohol.

I licked my lips and closed my eyes before I began.

_"Oh bury me not on the lone prairie. Where the coyotes wail and the wind blows free and when I die dont bury me. Neath the western sky and on the lone prairie. Oh bury me not on the lone prairie. These words came soft and painfully from the pallid lips of a youth who lay...on his dying bed at the break of day. But we buried him there on the lone prairie. Where the rattlesnakes hiss and the wind blows free. In a shallow grave no one to grieve. Near the western sky on the lone prairie. Oh bury me not on the lone prairie. These words came soft and painfully from the pallid lips of a youth who lay on his dying bed at the break of day. on his dying bed... at the break of day..."_

I opened my eyes to see that all of their eyes were still glued to me. I looked away from them as tears fell.

"Hey!"

[**Jack's POV**]

A campfire was barely visible from the path we were on, but it gave me hope. I was beginning to lose all hope.

"Good job boy." I cooed as I pat his neck. "Good."

My heart beat was as rapid as my horse's hooves. I was ready to kill them all. Ready to take Amealia safely home and never put her into any danger again. I would put down the guns and stop the bounty killing if it meant that she would be safe. I should have listened to her in the first place.

I shook my head trying to shake out anything that could set me back. I couldn't feel regret and sadness. I could only feel anger right now if I wanted to save Amealia and get out alive. My horse freely picked up the pace as the campfire drew near.

"Lets do this." I said as I pulled out my rifle.

I stopped my horse and slowly crept passed the guards. I could hear Amealia's sweet voice as all the men's eyes were glued on her.

_"...from the pallid lips of a youth who lay_

_on his dying bed at the break of day_

_on his dying bed... at the break of day..."_

"Hey!" I shouted as I walked into their camp.

The men staggered up quickly all pointing their guns at me.

"Jack!" Amealia screamed.

"I knew you'd come..." Andrew smirked.

"I've come for the girl." I replied.

"And I've invited you so you could watch her die." He pulled Amealia up with him and pointed the gun to her head.

Panic filled her eyes and she soon closed them tightly as tears fell. "Please..." She begged.

"Duel me. For the girl."

The men surrounded as burst into laughter.

"Oh you're going to wish you never dueled me boy..." Andrew spoke.

* * *

We stood in our positions, steadily awaiting for the moment for us both to draw. He didn't see to worried. I began to get antsy. I had never dueled before and my nerves were getting the best of me. I pulled out my pistol, but Andrew only laughed. I pulled the hammer back and Andrew only nodded. I raised an eyebrow.

"No!" Amealia screamed as she looked behind me. I turned only to be greeted by a bullet to my side. I wailed in pain as the ground greeted me.

Amealia ran to my side as my vision blurred.

"Jack! Jack!" She screamed. A man grabbed her and pulled her away as she screamed for me for the second time in one night.

"What should be do with him?" I heard as a man and Andrew stood by me.

"Let him bleed out. No one will find him here."

I had failed her... I was suppose to save her and I had only made things worse for her. Now she would probably die because of me. How could I have been so stupid...

* * *

"Jack... Jack..." A voice called my name. I couldn't disguise who it was.

"Mr Marston!" I slowly fluttered my eyes open and saw the blonde locks of Miss Bonnie MacFarlane. I looked around and saw I was back in my cabin at the ranch.

"I have to save her!"I said as I shot up and soon wished I hadn't.

Bonnie pushed my back down."And you will, but you're not alone in this Jack... I'm going to help you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Just To Feel Alive Again**

**A Red Dead Redemption Fanfiction**

**Jack Marston/Amealia MacFarlane(OC)**

Author Note: This Chapter is dedicated to Antonio XZ because I feel like the pause I put on this story really let him down. I feel horrible that this went on Hiatus so long and I'm so sorry that I disappointed you. I hope this chapter was worth the wait and you enjoy it!

Chapter 7:

Amealia's POV:

The sound of the gunfire echoed through the hills. "Jack! Jack!" I screamed out as I raced towards him. I clenched onto him with every bit of strength I had.

"Jack no! Please…" Tears fell down my cheeks as I put pressure on his wound.

"Grab her!" Andrew shouted and I felt the arms of one of his men picking me up from Jack.

"Jack! Jack!"

"What should we do with him?" Andrew's second in command spoke as he stood beside Andrew at Jack's side.

"Let him bleed out. No one will find him here." Andrew spoke.

"You can't do this!" I shouted as I was thrown on the back of a horse again.

They all raced off after Andrew under his command. I looked back at Jack to see him in such pain. His eyes barely connecting with mine, before we were completely out of sight. They took me to another camp. I figured this one had been their main hide away. It was heavily guarded and had a lot more outlaws. They tied me to a wooden pole closest to their camping area. I was past the point of weakness. I had barely any food or rest. I began to fear the future far worse than before as I stared at Jack's dried blood on my hands.

Jack's POV:

I woke up with the sunlight coming through the window of the spare home of the MacFarlane ranch. I quickly sat up and regretted that decision as I winced from the pain. I grabbed my bandaged side and stood up slowly. After I had dressed, I went to Miss MacFarlane's house.

"Miss McFarlane?" I called as I opened the door to her home.

I took off my hat as she quickly came into the room from the kitchen. "I see you're doing better. What happened Jack?"

I sat down in the living room with her. "I almost had her. I failed her… I challenged Andrew to a duel. I should've known that Andrew would cheat, but I didn't anticipate it."

Bonnie stood up and began to pace back and forth in front of my with her arms crossed and biting the skin off her lip. "What are we going to do Jack?" She asked as she stopped in front of me.

I stood up and placed my hand on her shoulder. "I have a contact in Thieves Landing."

It didn't take long for Bonnie to give me an incredulous look.

"I know those parts of the land aren't exactly the best."

"Not exactly." Bonnie spoke with a raised eyebrow and arms crossed.

"His name is Martin. We partnered up for bounties from time to time. I know he will help us." I explained.

Bonnie sighed and looked down on the ground. She let her arms fall to her side. "What other choice do we have?" She looked back up at me. "You bring her back Mr Marston. Whatever you need, whether it be money or resources, you tell me and I will supply you."

"I will do everything within my power to bring her back. I will not fail you or her again. I give you my word." I promised. She nodded and fell into my arms.

"I can't lose her Jack…" I wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You won't." She nodded after I spoke.

"I will be back in a week's time. Once I meet Martin and discuss terms with him, we will meet back here and we will figure everything out."

We headed towards the door. Bonnie opened the door for me; I put my hat back on and stepped out onto the porch. I walked down a step or two and then turned toward her.

"Miss McFarlane?" I asked.

"Hm?" She responded as she reopened the door after halfway shutting it.

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"I didn't." She responded and chuckled at my puzzled look. "He brought you home." She spoke and nodded in the direction behind me.

I heard a snort followed by a whiny behind me. "He's your Guardian Angel." She said with a smile and then shut the door as she went inside.

I smiled as I placed my palm out to my black stallion. "Guardian." He pressed his snout into my palm.

I quickly packed my bag with supplies needed for Guardian and I on our journey. The road to Thieves Landing was not always the easiest. I was prepared to go to hell and back again for Amealia, and if there is anyone who was up for a journey, it was Marvin.

_Marvin and I had done many bounty hunts together. About a year and a half ago I had run into him. We were both going after the same bounty. It was a steep bounty. Whatever the outlaw had done, it was enough to set a man for life. Neither Marvin nor I were willing to drop it, so we decided to set our skills together and split the reward. Marvin was a master at tracking. He has the nose of a dog and even the faintest smell could lead him to whoever he was looking for. I knew if I had any chance of finding Amealia now, it was going to be with his help. Whether he would help me or not was the major piece of this puzzle._

_**Four Days Later**_

The rain was falling heavily as Guardian and I crossed the bridge into Thieves Landing. I came upon the saloon and tied Guardian up to the nearest post. I patted him on the neck a couple times as he snorted and caught his breath again.

I walked into the saloon and took off my hat as I looked around the bar. The piano was playing tunes that were requested by drunks. There were drinks in every man's hand as well as women on their laps. My eyes scanned every corner of the saloon until they reached the bar. There on his own, sat my dear friend Marvin.

I walked toward the bar and stopped behind him. He was zoning out while staring at a painting above the bar.

"Marvin?" I spoke.

He snapped out of his gaze and looked at me.

"Jacky boy?" He questioned. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I need your help."

"I'm not in the field of helping anyone anymore." He said bitterly and looked away as he took a swig from his cup.

"Marvin, I beg you to at least hear me out. There will be money involved." I said quickly before he would completely block me out.

He sighed and slowly turned to me. "You've got five minutes."


	8. Chapter 8

**Just To Feel Alive Again**

**A Red Dead Redemption Fanfiction**

**Jack Marston/Amealia McFarlane(OC)**

Chapter 8:

Jack's POV:

"I'm in a lot of trouble and I need your expertise."

"What on earth could you need me for? What did you do?" Marvin questioned.

"I'm in trouble with Andrew."

"Your time is now up." Marvin got up and headed towards the stairs of the second floor of the saloon.

"Marvin, please! This is serious!" I exclaimed as I followed him up the stairs.

"I am not going through this again Jacky." He turned to me as we entered his room. I shut the door behind us for privacy.

"There is no way you could bring me down to this again. There is not enough money in the world for me to journey back to the past and go after them again. You know the Launder brothers and their gang are too dangerous." He continued.

"Launder brother…" I corrected hesitantly.

"Brother? As in singular?" He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"I killed James. Andrew found out and came after me…"

"So you pissed off his brother and now you have an entire gang coming after you." He began to shout. "How could I possibly help you?! Haven't we endangered enough people with this mess before?"

"It's not me who they are after. They took Amealia…"

"Who is Amealia?!" He interrupted. "Lord…" He put his hands over his face and then through his hair as he paced.

"Get out…" he spoke as calmly as he could.

"Marvin… I can't do this on my own. I need your help to track her before…"

"Get out!" He shouted at me.

I stayed silent and looked down to the ground. I had lost my chance. I headed toward the door.

"I'm sorry you lost Emily. I travelled to the end of the world with you to save her. You know I did everything I could to protect you and protect her. I have to find Amealia before she receives the same fate as Emily. I can't let her down the way I let you both down. I'm sorry I wasted your time." I closed the door behind me and left the saloon.

I jumped onto Guardian and headed back for MacFarlane's Ranch. This wasn't going to stop me. I refused to take this as defeat. Amealia needed me. Guardian's hooves sounded like thunder as they hit the ground. We travelled at such speed they seemed impossible. I couldn't waste any more time. They could be anywhere with her at this point.

* * *

By the end of the week, I had reached the ranch. I walked to the house after handing Guardian to a stable hand.

"Miss MacFarlane?" I spoke as I opened the front door.

"Jack! Is everything okay? Did you meet with your contact?" Questions came flying from her all at once.

"He is in a tough spot, unfortunately he isn't willing to help." I spoke softly. I watched as the hope quickly drained from her face. "I will find her with or without him. Guardian has a perfect nose to track. He led me to her to begin with."

She gave a half smile, but I knew her hope was fading. She was scared and I was too.

"Well, you should have some dinner and get some rest. Leave in the morning so you can better search. I hate to waste another night, but I don't need you coming back here all tore up." I nodded knowing what she said was true.

* * *

That night was the hardest to sleep. I laid there in my bed, staring at the ceiling, worried sick about Amealia. Exhausted finally pulled me into a short sleep, but sleep none the less.

_I woke up in my family's ranch. I looked around in confusion. How did I end up here?_

"_Wake up, son!" My eyes widened as I looked at my father in the doorway._

"_Pa?" I asked confused._

"_You said you wanted to ride out and hunt today! We're losing daylight! Let's go!" He responded._

_I rode out with my father into the woods. "I know why you're doing this, son."_

_I looked up at him confused by this whole situation. "For love. I understand, but I never wanted this life for you."_

"_I don't want to disappoint you pa." I looked back down at the horses mane._

"_You didn't disappoint me, but you need to make me a promise." I looked up at him and suddenly it was Amealia riding next to me. _

"_When you find me, you have to promise you'll never do another bounty again. You're father wanted better for you. I… want better for you."_

"_I will find you. I promise you and when I find you, I'll never put you in danger again." _

_She smiled at me. "I know. Wake up now, Jack."_

"_What?" I asked confused._

"_Wake up, Jack." The voice didn't match her anymore._

I woke up to one of the ranch helpers trying to wake me. "Wake up Jack."

"I'm up." I said groggily.

"Good, Miss MacFarlane needs you." I nodded, quickly got dressed, and headed straight to her home. I headed inside and went to the living room.

Marvin and Bonnie both looked up at me as I entered the room. "Marvin, how did you find me?"

"Master tracker remember?" He smirked.

"Have you reconsidered?" I asked.

"Under two conditions."

"Anything." I quickly replied.

"First, I want half of the reward for the death of the brothers."

"Done."

"Second, I kill Andrew."

As much as I wanted to kill Andrew for everything he had put Amealia through, I knew it was a sacrifice I needed to make in order to bring her home safely.

"Do we have a deal?" Marvin asked and put out his hand.

I took his hand in my own. "We have a deal."

"We better hit the road then. We have already lost valuable time. I'm going to need you to show me where the last encounter took place and we will go from there. Any clues we can find from that campsite will help." He spoke and stood up. "Thank you for your hospitality Miss."

"Thank you for your help." He kissed the top of her hand and headed outside.

"Jack." Miss MacFarlane spoke and I turned toward her. "Bring her home."

"I will." I said and smiled. I tipped my hat to her and followed Marvin out.

* * *

I led Marvin back to the campsite where the duel had taken place. He scanned the entire area. I stood back with the horses to make sure not to mess up any tracks or any form of hints of what could have happened.

"Jack. I've got something!" He called to me.

I ran to him as fast my feet could carry me. He held a thin piece of paper in his hand covered with dirt and blood.

"A note?! Is it from Amealia?" I questioned and he handed it over to me. I quickly but gently opened the note to not tear it.

"_My dearest Jack,_

_I really hope you find this. I have not lost hope that you will come for me. I know that you will find me. You will take me from these awful men. I am okay. I'm hurt, but not badly. I don't know why they have spared me for so long or why they took me to begin with. I have been fighting them every step of the way. You and Bonnie have lit a fire in me. I will fight until you find me. I won't give up on you, just please don't give up on me._

_Amealia"_

I folded the paper back up and placed it in my pocket.

"I won't give up on you Amealia. I promise…" I whispered.

"They have a week ahead of us Jack… We can reach them quickly if there is a good track to trail, but I don't want you to get your hopes up to high. It can kill a man… I know firsthand."

"I know we will find her." I spoke confidently refusing to let my doubts come through.

"I remember those words all too well…" Marvin said faintly and hopped onto his horse. "Let's go. We have a lot of ground to cover before nightfall."


End file.
